


Yearning for the Day

by LadyAphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Jasiper, jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAphrodite/pseuds/LadyAphrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the defeat of Gaea, Jason finds himself in Piper's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning for the Day

**Author's Note:**

> All characters property of Rick Riordan.

Jason paced nervously in the hallway outside of Piper’s bedroom in their shared apartment, waiting for her to answer his knock at the door.  Finally, he heard soft footsteps and the door opened.  Piper’s beautiful eyes widened with surprise as she saw him, her hair loose around her shoulders.

“Jason?” she asked, her voice slightly husky from sleep.  “Is there something wrong?”

Jason shrugged uncomfortably and Piper sighed, re-arranging her blue dressing gown as she opened the door wider.  “Come in then,” she said, stepping aside.

“I’m sorry, Piper,” Jason said, his eyes adjusting to the low light in the room.  “But I couldn’t sleep.”

Piper’s pretty lips turned up in a grin as she motioned from him to sit beside her on the bed.  “You’re not getting cold feet are you?” she asked, playfully nudging his knee.  “The wedding’s not for another month at least.”

“It’s not that,” Jason said, trying his best to hide the stammer in his voice.  “It’s just that I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“I know what you mean,” Piper admitted, her long fingers nervously tracing patterns on her dressing gown.  “I’ve been dreaming about you almost every night.”

Jason’s mouth went dry and he turned closer to her.  “For how long?”

“Since day one, I guess. I had never seen anyone so handsome before, so kind,” she said, blushing as she turned her face away.  “And my dreams have been much more vivid since we moved in together.”

Jason smiled, some of his tension easing, and kissed her cheek.  “I’m sorry I woke you up,” he said, turning to stand.  “It’s not right for me to see you like this before we’re married. I’m just glad to know that you’re dreaming about me too.”

“Please,” Piper said, reaching out to stop him.  “Jason, stay.”

He shook his head, even as fire began racing through his veins.  “I’d better not,” he said with a laugh.  “Otherwise I’d ruin our wedding night.”

Piper stood and clutched his hand tightly, her face serious.  “Stay with me,” she pleaded.  “I’ve been going crazy thinking about you, about our wedding night.”

“Besides,” she continued, pulling him close in a passionate kiss.  “Practice makes perfect.”

Jason groaned as she pressed her slender curves against him and returned her kiss, his hands circling her waist.  “Are you sure?” he asked, panting slightly as she pulled away.

Piper smiled and began to guide him into her bedroom.  “I love you, Jason,” she said as she closed the door behind her.  “And I want you to make love to me.”

Jason felt his erection beginning to strain at the front of his pants and sat back on Piper’s bed.  “I love you too, Piper,” he said.  “But…”

His words trailed off as Piper unbelted her robe and let the fabric fall to her feet. “Wow,” he whispered softly, staring at Piper’s naked body for the first time.  The long hair that she had been growing out since the defeat of Gaea cascaded down her back and shoulders, highlighting her smoothly rounded hips and breasts.  Her coppery skin was smooth and her tight stomach quivered slightly from her breath. She blushed and came forward to sit beside him on the bed. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jason whispered, reaching out hesitantly to move her hair to one side.  His knuckles delicately brushed against her left breast, causing her nipple to harden.

“I’m rich too, you know,” Piper said, her voice slightly nervous as she laughed. 

“I know,” he replied, leaning forward to kiss her again.  Piper’s lips parted and his tongue explored her mouth.  The daughter of Aphrodite moaned and Jason gently guided her back onto the bed, his body thrilling as her delicate hands explored his chest and abdomen.

Piper’s soft moans suddenly stopped and Jason pulled his lips away reluctantly, his eyes still roving over the naked beauty beneath him.  She smiled up at him, her eyes wide, and opened the front of his pants.  Jason gasped as her hands found his hardness and she wrapped her perfect legs around his waist.

“You’re sure about this?” Jason asked again, afraid of hurting his beloved.  “Because if we go any farther I’m not sure I can stop.”

Piper guided his hands to her breasts and he felt a shiver of pleasure beneath his fingers as he caressed her nipples.  “Positive,” she sighed, pressing herself tighter against him.  Jason could barely contain his own pleasure as he explored her body, reveling in the way Piper’s body responded to his slightest touch.  By the time his hands found her opening, Piper was already grinding her hips desperately against the silk sheets and biting her lower lip to keep herself quiet.

Jason kissed his way across her inner thighs, his tongue finding her clit just as his fingers explored the rest of her.  “Please, Jason,” Piper whispered, her voice rough.

Jason repositioned himself to take one of her breasts in his mouth, grinning slightly as Piper gasped and her nails scraped across his back. “I love you, Piper,” he whispered, kissing her once more as he pressed into her yearning sheath.

Piper’s beautiful face twisted with momentary pain and Jason went slowly, keeping her mouth occupied as his free hand toyed with one of her nipples.  A gentle pink light cascaded through Piper’s veins and Jason felt her relax and moan with pleasure.  

“Thank Aphrodite,” Jason whispered under his breath as he watched Piper’s pleasure build, all pain lost in a haze of lust. Piper’s silenced his whisper with a passionate kiss, her lips opening to him once more and she began to match his rhythm.  Jason groaned and lost himself in the feeling of their connected bodies, the exquisite pleasure racing through him with each thrust. 

Suddenly, Piper screamed against his lips and she pulled herself tightly against him as her body shuddered from the intensity of her orgasm.  Jason was driven wild by the way she moved against him and the way her pussy fluttered around his manhood, stars bursting behind his tightly closed eyes as he lost control.

He groaned softly as he finally pulled out of Piper pulled her into his arms.  She sighed and relaxed into his embrace while he ran his fingers through her hair. “So, did I live up to your dreams?” he asked playfully.

Piper laughed and rose up on her elbows, her breasts gently gliding along his chest.  “Almost,” she said.  She smiled wickedly and sat up to straddle him, the long curtain of her hair flowing around them both as she kissed him once more.  “Let’s try it one more time.”


End file.
